


Superion Online

by CasusFere



Series: Flash Fiction [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasusFere/pseuds/CasusFere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet scene playing with Superion's POV and another gestalt mindset. Flashfic, ~45 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superion Online

  
Battle raged around him, but he was apart from it. Five sets of sensors merged into one, fed through five processors and analyzed, five suggested courses of action evaluated for which best served his two primary directives.

Destroy the Decepticons. Protect the Autobots.

Someone was shouting orders at him; who was immaterial. His targeting systems tagged the speaker as an Autobot, any information beyond that was superfluous, and as such, was a distraction and discarded. “Superion! Take their left flank and provide cover while we hit the weapon!”

Superion ran this plan through his processors, assessing its effectiveness versus the plan he had decided on. Whoever charged the Decepticon weapon would be in danger of deactivation before they reached the emplacement. The plan was less likely to succeed than his own, and would not facilitate either of his directives.

“Negative,” he rumbled. He didn’t bother to explain his plan to the Autobot - explaining would not increase battle effectiveness, and therefore was superfluous. He merely strode forward, ignoring the shouting behind him, and powered up his weapons. He was the Autobot most likely to penetrate the Decepticon defenses, the least likely to be destroyed, simple as that. Teamwork, orders, permission were immaterial. Destroy the Decepticons, protect the Autobots. Simple. Effective. Efficient.  



End file.
